In computed radiography, a photographic element has an image formed thereon by x-rays, and the element is subsequently provided to a reader where the photographic element is stimulated to emit a radiation pattern that is captured for storage and use. Cassettes of the kind used in computed radiography may comprise a container having upper and lower parts that are hinged together so that they can be opened for insertion of a thin, flexible film sheet or rigid film plate comprising the photographic element. The cassette is closed and latched so that the cassette with the element therein can be used with an x-ray apparatus to produce an image on the photographic element. Then the cassette is taken to a reader where the cassette must be opened and the photographic element extracted by suitable feeders, such as suction feeding devices. The photographic element separate from the cassette is transported through the reader where it is stimulated to emit a radiation pattern and subsequently erased before being returned to the cassette for re-use.
The cassettes and the photographic elements as described above have generally been satisfactory, however, the cassettes are susceptible to various types of damage when dropped or handled roughly. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the durability of the cassette, while minimizing cost, and preserving the same basic nature of design.
The following patents disclose various types of cassettes which do not solve these problems: U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,333; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,059; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,866; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,567; U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,136; EP Patent 0394564; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,229.